


kiss so soft and sweet

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, uhhh this came to me while eating nutella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: In which Bruce shares Nutella with Thor.





	kiss so soft and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this real quick! Hope its good uhhhh this ship needs more fics and I am totally willing to put some out there once I get a handle on their personalities anyways, hope ya'll enjoy!

Drops of water softly pelted at the window, dying down after a long day of beating down on to the world. Bruce leaned forward, lightly huffing breaths towards the glass, a slight fog gleaming over it. He smiled as he brought his finger up and slid it across the fogged part, drawing a little angry Hulk head. He smiled at it, a contrast with its bared teeth. A snap from a phone camera sounded, Bruce turning away from the window. 

Thor stood there, wearing only soft looking sweats low on his hips, smiling sheepishly. 

“Hey.” Bruce smiled at him, moving his feet to make room for his friend. 

“Hey.” Thor dropped down, entwining his feet with Bruce’s. All ten of his toes and ten of his fingernails were painted several different colors, from pale peach to bright yellow to dark blue. “Do you mind if I post it on Instagram? It’s quite cute, I’m sure everybody will love it.” The man practically shoved his shiny new phone under Bruce’s nose. 

Ever since he finally got himself the phone and learned what Instagram was, the Asgardian had taken quite a liking to the app. He took pictures of everything and everyone, it was sort of sweet. 

Bruce took the phone from Thor’s hands to examine the picture- his smile was slight and soft, a little sad, the little Hulk head drawing clear against the window. “It’s nice, you should post it.” He handed it back to his friend, their fingers brushing. 

Thor smiled at him, wide and handsome. He fiddled with his phone, posting the picture. “What has you up so late?” 

“Ah, you know,” Bruce waved his hand around, “the world’s got me awake.” 

“Mmm.” Thor hummed, deep and rippling, like thunder itself. “I find when everything keeps me awake, my favorite food helps settle me down. Yes, nothing like a good roast in the middle of a tough night to keep the haunts of battle down. I once ate a whole roast meant for a feast the following day, my mother was furious. Loki, that little shit, threw me under the ship!” 

That got a small chuckle out of Bruce. He could just imagine it- Loki’s shit eating grin and Thor attempting to kick his brother, eyes wide in silent pleading. “Let me guess, he was the one who told you about the roast?” 

“Yes!” Thor laughed. “I was so pissed at him, that little trickster! Mother punished both of us, of course, when Loki finally confessed to her. He always did. Unless it was play. Like when he would stab me! Healthy fun! Now, what is a food you would like to comfort you?” 

Just hearing the god talk was a comfort of its own, but Bruce thought for a second, trying to remember what was in the cabinets and fridge. He huffed, sliding off the window seat. He could hear Thor following behind him, his feet nearly stomping on the tile. Bruce could feel Thor’s eyes (or, well, eye, singular) watching him as he rummaged around the cabinets. A lot of it were protein bars and granola bars, so many bars. Finally, he spotted it- the epitome of sweets. 

“Mind grabbing this for me buddy?” Bruce asked, pointing towards the jar. 

“Of course.” Thor strolled over, easily reaching up and grabbing the jar. Bruce totally didn’t watch his his arm muscles rippled as he did so. Okay, he did. He really, really did. Thor set the jar of Nutella lightly on the counter. “Is this chocolate?” He asked, eyebrows scrunched, reading the label. “Oh?”

“It’s delicious Thor. Wait a sec..” Bruce opened a drawer, grabbing the first spoon he saw- it was large, the head nearly the size of his palm. After unsuccessfully unscrewing the lid, he handed it to Thor, who did it with ease, a grin on his face. Bruce used the end of the spoon to stab at the containers protective wrapping, ripping it away. He spooned out a large portion, holding it out for Thor to taste, 

The man surprised him by leaning down, resting his left hand over Bruce’s own, licking off most of what Bruce had scooped out. He leaned back, hand still on Bruce’s, looking contemplative. “This was created by the gods of old, wonderful. Delicious. My people will certainly have to make this our new food of worship.” Thor smiled, leaning forward again for another taste. 

“Glad you like it.” 

“Well, I think I like nearly anything about you.” Thor mumbled, his head tilted to the side, his eye piercing. It was enchanting. Bruce licked his lips. 

“Am- are I- is there a vibe happening? A- a- good, romantic ambiance?” He couldn’t help the words that spilled out. He felt his cheeks start to redden. 

“A great atmosphere.” Thor replied, plucking the spoon from Bruce’s hand. “Is it alright? May I kiss you?” 

Bruce nodded, “Yeah, absolutely.” 

Thor smiled, soft and sweet, his hands coming up, cupping Bruce’s cheeks. His lips were soft, unsurprising that man loved his chapstick, and the kiss sweet, from the chocolate hazelnut spread he had just tasted. 

“Huh,” Bruce mumbled when they pulled back, his lips turned up, “guess you’re my new comfort food, huh?”

The god laughed, loud and happy, head thrown back before resting on Bruce's shoulder, cuddling close. Bruce could feel his smile, making his own widen. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the best but oh well!! Hope ya'll enjoyed, please leave a kudos or a comment <3


End file.
